Moda
by sonrais777
Summary: Las modas van y vienen y cuando Marinette intente la moda de la temporada podría verse en algunos problemas.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño Lukanette, así que si no les gusta la pareja favor de pasar de esta historia y leer algo que otros grandiosos autores han escrito, y me gustaría decir que me basé en una experiencia propia. Y bueno, aparte de agradecimientos a todos quienes me leen y a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, que ya revelaron que la temporada 4 será como tener a un Chat Blanc en cada episodio… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Moda.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette había visto ese invierno a las chicas caminar con unas nuevas botas altas con cintas que eran la sensación, admitía que hacía que las piernas de las chicas se vieran más largas y estilizadas, nada que ver con sus sencillas y cortas botas planas. Además, daba unos buenos centímetros de alturas y Luka siempre gustaba de recalcar lo pequeña que era.  
-¿Cómo me vería con un par de esas?- preguntó a Tikki que miró desde el bolso a un par de chicas con ese modelo de botas.  
-Bueno, creo que te quedarían bien, pero nunca te he visto en tacones tan altos.  
-¡Pfft! Seguro podre con ellos. Es decir, todo es cuestión de práctica. ¿Que podría pasar?  
-Bueno, si crees que puedes hacerlo adelante...  
Marinette usó el dinero que había ganado por su último trabajo para comprar un par de esas botas de color blanco. Se los había probado en la tienda y le había gustado como se veía con ellas, sus piernas se veían más estilizadas y largas, y quedaban perfectas con el abrigo blanco y crema de su creación que había estrenado ese invierno. Decidió llevárselas puestas, sentía que caminaba de puntitas pero no le molestaba, estaba demasiado feliz por su compra y no tardó en superar sus primeros pasos caminando como cervatillo con rapidez. Estaba muy orgullosa de su compra. O eso fue hasta unos minutos después cuando se sentó en una banca a punto de llorar.  
-Auch... Auch... Duele mucho.- apenas y podía mover sus pies, sentía como si cada hueso de sus pies se hubiese roto en pequeños fragmentos y mandaba ramalazos de indescriptible dolor a sus piernas.  
-Marinette ponte de nuevo tus zapatos.- insistió Tikki preocupada.  
-N-No puedo Tikki. Siquiera moverlos me duele. ¡Auch!  
-¿Marinette?- detrás de ella Luka estaba sobre su motocicleta.- ¿Estas bien?- ella sintió gran alivio al verlo hasta que sus pies enviaron otra dolorosa punzada.  
-Ayuda... Por favor… 

Al escuchar la historia Luka aguantó la risa, y se hincó frente a ella para aflojar las cintas de las botas.  
-No me puedo creer que las chicas gusten usar semejantes instrumentos de tortura.  
-Yo no pensé que pasaría esto. Además, los usamos para vernos más lindas.  
-¿En serio? ¿Querías verte más linda?  
-Por supuesto. Y también alta.- Luka sonrió mirándola con extrema ternura.  
-Marinette, para mí ya eres increíblemente linda.  
-¿D-De veras?  
-Claro. Y no importa tu estatura. Para mi te ves tan imponente con todo el bien que haces que a veces soy yo quien se siente pequeño a tu lado, y por ello quiero ser alguien digno de ti.- ella se sonrojó, si bien Luka decía que no era bueno con las palabras a veces sabía qué decir. De repente Marinette exclamó y se sujetó a Luka que la cargaba en sus brazos.  
-¡Luka! ¿Qué haces?  
-Voy a llevarte a casa. No vas a poder caminar de regreso así.- este se inclinó a ella.- Y cuando te recuperes te llevaré de paseo.  
-P-Pero es que...  
-¿Mmm?  
-Tengo que hacer unas compras para la cena.  
-Ah, bueno. En ese caso no veo ningún problema en ayudarte.  
-Pero no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad.  
-Créeme Marinette. Yo soy quien estoy abusando del momento.- confesó al pegarla más a él sonrojándola hasta las orejas.  
Fue un poco chocante que Luka la ayudara a hacer las compras cargándola todo el tiempo, y hasta escucharon alguna que otra risa, pero no cambiaría por nada ese momento. Y en la cena, con Luka como invitado de honor, Marinette usaba unas esponjosas pantuflas para sus pobres pies. Dejando en su habitación esas bonitas botas de temporada que al fin y al cabo, eran sólo una moda pasajera, pero que le habían dado oportunidad de estar un día entero en los brazos de su amada serpiente, y desear que estar entre sus brazos fuera una moda permanente.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto buenas vibras e imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
